


==> Reader: Witness "The End".

by spasticVocalist



Series: Witness The End [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticVocalist/pseuds/spasticVocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it.<br/>Wow. It's finally here.<br/>The Homestuck Finale.<br/>~~~</p><p>In which the author is horrible at summaries, so you get a three-sentence excerpt(yay). You can figure out the rest... probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Reader: Witness "The End".

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't even going to post this, but one of the monsters I've made managed to inspired me.  
> It's not long but it's somethin.
> 
> thanks, t  
> (you insane derpy shit.)

This is it.  
Wow. It's finally here.  
The Homestuck Finale.  
You are both happy and horrified by this development.  
You have been anxiously awaiting this moment ever since the Gigapause commenced, and now that it's finally here, you're not actually sure that you want to read the end.  
What if your favorite character dies (for good)? What if your otp crashes and burns? What if you hate the ending? What if it's not all that you thought it would be? What if...  
No. Enough of that. You're already in this boat; you can't jump ship now.  
You go to the page that you ended on and stare at it fondly, recollecting all of the times you roleplayed, attempted to draw, attempted to write about, and read about all of the characters. Not to mention the cosplays. John, Dave, Karkat, Kanaya, Nepeta, Dirk, Roxy, Jake, Rose, and so many more. Six years ago, if someone had told you that you would be so utterly enthralled and obsessed with a webcomic, and if they had described to what lengths you would go for it, then you would have told them that they were crazy and that they most likely needed to see a professional about their mental health.  
But no one did, and here you are. Utterly enthralled and obsessed and never going back. You love the webcomic and its fandom. You've met and made many good friends because of it. IRL and on the web. It all seems so crazy, and it is, but you can't imagine who you would be without it.  
Ok, enough reminiscing. You're just stalling and you know it.  
You click on the link to the next page and...  
To your surprise and disappointment, nothing out of the ordinary happens. Well, at least nothing out of the ordinary for Homestuck. It's just a regular Homestuck page. There is no fanfare, no loud and/or ominous music, no sudden pop-ups proclaiming "Sburb download: __% complete". It's just another ordinary page in a not-so-ordinary webcomic.  
You resume your reading.  
As per usual, the plot takes some turns that you didn't think or know existed, some characters die, and some characters come back to life. You laugh, you cry, you smile, you frown, you curse Hussie and all of his future generations, and you glare at your computer screen (but not necessarily in that particular order). It all seems so surreal and yet all too real.  
Homestuck is ending.  
But... Maybe you're okay with that?  
Sure, the webcomic itself will have ended, but that doesn't mean the fandom will end. You'll still be able to talk about it, and cosplay the characters, and roleplay, and write fanfiction, and create fanart. You'll still be able to meet other people in the fandom, other fangirls and fanboys, and you'll still be able to bring people into the fandom.  
So, yeah.  
You think that you will survive the end of Homestuck. Because just like all of its characters, it will never really die.  
You continue to click the links to the next pages, and you continue to read them.  
As you get closer to the end, you feel as though something is off. It feels almost as if someone is watching you. You look around. There is no sign of anyone or anything out of the ordinary. Although, your computer does seem to be making some slightly strange noises.  
Leaning closer, you attempt to hear it better, but it stops as soon as you get close to it.  
Well, that's kind of weird.  
You decide to ignore it. You proceed to read, this time, hopefully, without interruption.  
The characters are fighting Lord English. Some have died and/or come back to life, your favorite characters among them. The gate to the new universe is behind the humongous cherub. A large group of the kids continues to battle him, as a smaller group disappears and somehow reappears behind the green giant. They are about to attack him from behind when, without warning, there is a flash and he is facing the smaller group. He lashes out at them and they barely have time to process what has happened, let alone respond to it. He kills a character in the front, and continues to attack them as they come to their senses and fight back. The larger group is trying to reach them, but Lord English continues to use his powers to turn around and murder them, one by one.  
Suddenly, a huge flash of light appears. It's Aradia. With the Calliope That Lived. Both are full on god tier, and Aradia explains that that is why it took so long to find her. She had still been alive until moments ago. Once the Maid of Time had explained to the Muse what was happening, she readily agreed to help. But Calliope had told Aradia something disturbing before they left for the battle.  
She had told her that once she would begin to battle her brother, everyone within their vicinity would die. She wasn't sure why or how, but for some reason, she was positive that it would happen. She also said that the only ways to survive it were to either enter the gate, or to abscond to the dream bubbles–not die, but just to stay there until the entire thing blew over.  
Everyone decides to go to the dream bubbles so that once whatever is going to happen, happens, they can return and continue to battle for the sake of all of the universes.  
Unfortunately, Aradia can only take one person at a time.  
She is quick about it though.  
As soon as she is gone with one person, she is back and ready to take someone else.  
Calliope and Lord English–AKA Calliborn–are currently just staring at each other, each seeming to get increasingly infuriated by the sight of their sibling.  
Once there are only four left, Aradia announces that she only has enough time and energy to take two more people. The other two would either have to enter the gate–or die.  
Two of the characters look at each other, nod, and then they each shove their best friend/moirail through the gate.  
You click on the link to the next page, but, suddenly, your computer begins to look like it's going to explode. The screen goes black, it starts to shoot out sparks, and it makes fizzing noises. You jump back as swiftly as humanly possible, and hide behind the nearest object you can find.  
As quickly as it started, it subsides.  
Your computer restarts, but all that shows up is a blank, gray screen.  
You cautiously approach your computer.  
Up close you realize that there is a message.  
[Hello. Before we begin, I would like to apologize about your computer. It will return to normal as soon as we are done here, but in the meantime, allow me to introduce myself.  
Sup. I'm Andrew Hussie.  
And I've got a few things I need you to do for me. If you want to live, that is.  
First, stop being so cautious. You look like a fucking idiot.]  
You gasp. This is insane. You thought that this kind of thing only happened in stories. More text appears, and you jump.  
[Next, sit down before you pass out. You look like you've seen a ghost.]  
You do as he says.  
[Good. Take some deep breaths before we continue.]  
Once you are properly calmed down, Hussie continues.  
[Now, go to your front door. There will be a box outside. Don't open it until you come back in here.]  
As if in a dream, you slowly make your way to the door. Just as he said there would be, there is a cardboard box in front of it. It is about half a foot tall, half a foot wide, and a foot and a fourth long. Barely breathing, you pick it up, close the door behind you, and return to your computer.  
[Open it. Inside you will find your new CAPTCHALOG MODUS, an empty STRIFE SPECIBUS, and an EIGHT PACK of CAPTCHALOG CARDS.]  
Holy shit! Is this the real life?  
[Yes, I can assure you that this is all real. Quickly now. Go captchalog some stuff and allocate your Strife Specibus, because this shit is about to get even more real.]  
You captchalog a few items you have laying around, and allocate your strife specibus just like John did in the webcomic. Then you return to your computer to see what Hussie has to say next.  
[Great. In a few moments, some old friends of mine will show up at your house; I'll need you to bring them in here and then give us some privacy.  
But... Please try not to pass out. I do realize how overwhelming this is, and I'm going to tell you right up front that it is only going to get worse. But this is what I have been preparing you for. I've seen how devoted all of my fans are. (Seriously. Sometimes you guys creep me out.) I know you can do this.]  
What? Do what?  
You don't have much time to ponder these questions, though, as there is a huge flash of light on your front lawn that you can see even though your door is closed and all of the windows in your house are covered.  
Immediately afterward, you hear what sounds like the squealing of a little girl, and yelling. Then you hear a series of grunts and what sounds like two people tumbling on the ground, one slamming into your front door, and one somehow managing to ring the doorbell.  
[That should be them. Please be hospitable. They will be quite shaken up.  
Also, try not to stare, and make sure you close your mouth.  
Could you get them a couple ice packs as well?]  
You run to your front door and swing it open.  
Then you gasp.  
You may or may not start hyperventilating.  
You make incomprehensible noises, wave one hand wildly in the air, and use the other one to point at the two figures currently sprawled in awkward positions on the ground in front of your house who stare back at you, their expressions a mixture of confusion, slight worry, and a little bit of terror.  
Because the two people currently sprawled in awkward positions on your property are your two favorite Homestuck characters.  
You definitely do not black out then and there. You wait until after you have calmed down a bit, used their first and last names and their god tier titles to invite them in, dragged them into your house, to your computer, left them there, gotten them ice packs, and then left them a final time to do so. 

~  
When you awaken, you find yourself sitting in front of your computer, and you have a chat window opened with your closest friend.  
Oh. It was all a dream.  
Well, that's really disappointing.  
You sigh.  
You are really bummed out until you hear a voice behind you saying, "Ah, sleeping beauty awakens." You jump and make a really embarrassing squeaking noise before swiftly turning around.  
Yessssssss.  
It wasn't a dream.  
Your two favorite characters are behind you. Only, they aren't characters. They are living, breathing, sentient beings currently living, breathing, and being sentient in your home. This is the best day of your entire life.  
You give the one who spoke the finger.  
"Oh, I'm /so/ scared. You've got me shaking in my metaphorical boots. Everybody better hide yo kids and hide yo wives 'cuz we got ourselves a certified badass up in here.  
Look. You have no idea what we've been through to get here. We had to leave all of our friends behind in the middle of a very important battle. A lot of them died before two of them shoved us through a portal and we landed here unknowing of their fates.  
The guy we were fighting was huge and unbelievably dangerous. He could control ti-"  
"You were fighting Lord English, I know." You interrupt.  
"Y-you know?! How do you know?!" The other one exclaims.  
"How did you think I knew your names and god tiers? Guessing?"  
They stare at you blankly.  
"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies.  
Well, you know the orange guy that you sometimes saw while playing the game? And I'm pretty sure you just chatted with him?"  
"Yeah; what about him?" One of them asks.  
"Well, he arrived in this universe somehow, and wrote a webcomic about you guys and your friends playing Sburb and Sgrub. I'll show it to you, if I can, after I talk to my friend. Which reminds me, did you bring me in here and open the chat?"  
"Wow. That's quite the explanation. And, yeah, we brought you in here, but the chat window opened itself while we were gone. Andrew, the orange guy, told us to bring you in here, and he also told us that we are supposed to be helping you."  
Helping you? With what?  
Although you already have an idea of what they're supposed to be helping you with, you still want to be sure, so you prepare to ask them about it when your computer pings with a message. 

 

yourFriend: ohmygosh have you read the final update?  
you: hell yeah! who did you get?  
yourFriend: just to be sure we're talking about the same thing here, you're talking about the twO HOMESTUCK CHARACTERS THAT SHOWED UP ON MY FRONT LAWN, right?  
you: yup. who'd you get? and I was just guessing that you had some show up. I see that I was right. I just want to see if we got the same people. if not, then that would have to mean that we read two different versions of the same webcomic, which is completely insane, but so is having two supposedly fictional characters show up on your property, and this /is/ Homestuck that we're talking about here. 

 

Your friend informs you that they got different characters; the ones that they got were their two favorite characters.  
So, you guess that each version of the webcomic is tailored to the person reading it. On the bright side, the characters will get to see their friends again, on the other hand, they will all have different memories of their final battles.  
You discuss this with your friend. Then you figure out that both of you received captchalog decks and strife specibi. You talk about the modus you received and you tell your friend about what you chose as your strife specibus. Your friend does the same.  
Eventually, your not-so-fictional characters get impatient and one of them clears their throat. You notice that they have been standing directly behind you, and you have no idea how long they've been there. 

 

you: i should probably get going. My new roomies seem to be getting bored.  
yourFriend: mine too. oh man, this is gonna be fun!  
you: you're going to do the "now kiss" thing, aren't you?  
yourFriend: ... nooooooo...  
you: don't. i have a feeling that, in the near future, you won't want them to be mad at you.  
yourFriend: but- wait, what do you mean by that?  
you: i just have a feeling that we'll need their help.  
yourFriend: with what? ... wait... you don't think...  
you: that we are going to have to play sburb? that is exactly what i think.  
yourFriend: no way! oh, wow! this day just keeps getting better and better!  
you: i guess that that's the way to look at the bright side of things.  
yourFriend: you mean there's a bad side to this? i got to meet my favorite homestuck characters; i had a box with a captchalog deck, sylladex, and strife specibus in it magically show up at my front door; THE andrew hussie talked to me; and now i get to play sburb! how could there be a bad side?!  
you: we're all going to die.  
yourFriend: and reach god tier!  
you: you're probably a prospit dreamer.  
yourFriend: that was randonjdval;gxhncsk.cgfjcbhf,jcihslsvskffffffffffffffffffffffffg  
you: what was that?  
yourFriend: sorry, gotta go. i just got my face shoved into my keyboard.  
you: haha, wow. ok then. bye. XD  
yourFriend: XP later.

 

You turn back around to face your new companions. Noticing that you are finally done messaging your friend, one of them remarks, "Does everyone in this universe take half an hour to say good bye, or is that just you?"  
"Don't exaggerate. That did not take half an hour." You reply.  
"It sure fucking seemed like it did." They mumble.  
You roll your eyes and allow a small smile to escape your lips. Because, after all, you are talking to yoUR TW O FAVO RItE hOMESTUCK CHAR ACTERS.  
Whoops. You went a little tumblr post there.  
Returning to the matter at hand, you address them again. "Can I ask you something?"  
They seem a bit surprised, but quickly nod their heads. "Sure. Why not? Shoot."  
"Earlier you said that Hussie told you to help me with something..." You begin.  
"Yeah. And?" God they're so oblivious.  
"What d-" Suddenly, you are cut off by the sound of someone knocking on your front door.  
"You might want to get that." They smirk.  
"Don't get *too* cocky. You *are* in my house, you know. Not to mention the fact that you know nothing whatsoever about this universe, and, without any money or identification, you wouldn't last a week on your own. It would be quite unfortunate if I were to have to kick you out." You state cooly on your way to the door. Oh man, you feel like a million bucks right now.  
"Whatever. Just go check the fucking door." They retort.  
You give the both of them a large grin before walking away to do as they said.  
Upon reaching and opening it, you find that whoever knocked on your door earlier is long gone. Looking down, you see a small, cube-shaped box of your favorite color sitting outside your door. You pick it up and return to your computer, taking a seat.  
"What's that," one of them asks you.  
"I have absolutely no idea." You reply as you un-captchalog a pair of scissors that you had accidentally captchalogged earlier, while you were still getting used to your modus. Using them to cut open the box, you place the scissors down beside you so that you can put whatever is in the box in your empty card, if need be.  
Opening the lid of the box, you audibly gasp.  
Inside of it are two envelopes with a very familiar, and yet different, symbol on the front. Under the now orange logo, is a single word.  
"That's what we're supposed to help you with." One of your new companions says. You glance up at them; you can't read their expressions.  
"Thought so." You say as you open up a new chat window. "You guys just can't get a break, can you?"

 

you: do you want to be my client or server player?

 

 

Loading...

 

 

==> You: Play Slurb.

**Author's Note:**

> ~SV: Abscond.~
> 
>  


End file.
